


【APH独伊】千代田焰灰

by FukanoMihoshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukanoMihoshi/pseuds/FukanoMihoshi
Summary: 于千代田夜色或黎明中对“爱”这样事物的认知与追寻.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)





	【APH独伊】千代田焰灰

words by mihoshi

窗户似乎没关严，不知究竟是因着谁的大意而留了道缝隙。初春时节的风并不如想象那般柔和，裹挟浅浅凉意沿其流泻而入。即便那凉意仍是薄淡，依旧大有乘寒气渗透骨髓之势。

他被冻醒了，于是坐起来。庞大身躯的影子映在墙面上摇曳，像某种兽，仅是断断续续地呼吸、并不显摆獠牙利爪。───时候太早了，连一点微弱暗光也未曾蒙上。窗里窗外黑都是色调沉沉，使他想起能闷死鱼类的、不流动而腐烂的死水。路德维希想下床稍微拉开一点窗帘，然而拨开薄被的瞬间某人的头发就缠绕上了他的指节。随即他意识到下床的动作有极大可能会惊醒身侧沉沉安眠的人儿，便叹了口气重新躺下来。

身侧的人在寂静中无声无息睁开了眼。

“………不太暖和呢。”翻了个身，费里西安诺嘟嘟囔囔地说。软糯的鼻音掺了点儿抱怨。唯独吐息是与话中内容截然相反的温热，在耳畔生出羽翅轻轻扑打。一年四季裸睡的习惯到了这时俨然成为拖累───尽管他曾无数次地戳着对方的额头，告诫他本土列岛不比亚平宁如怀抱摇篮般湿润温暖。醒过来的费里西揉了揉眼，先是稍稍坐直身子趴在路德维希肩上磨蹭了一会儿，然后又搂住他的脖颈，姿态慵懒地越过庞大的身躯，伸了手指意图去取置放于床头柜上的烟盒。

“还是得抽一支呐，”他边说边笑，“事后烟，标配。”

路德维希怔忡了一下，想去阻止，没来得及。费里西安诺笑盈盈地伸回手，在他眼前晃了晃夹着万宝路的食指与中指，面上神情是孩子气的得意扬扬。察觉到恋人愤懑的瞪视后那只手灵活地比了个心形作偿，然后自顾自地摸到火机、点火。缭绕灰雾很快在逼仄的室内弥散开来，不动声色膨胀成云，他被呛得接连咳嗽了两声，偏过头去。

“太乱来了，你。”

“你总是这么说，”费里西安诺答，“可是从来不会真正介意，对不对？”

路德维希皱了皱眉，没再说话。可是这沉默就已经足以让对方敏感地从中知晓答案了，于是他再一次“咯咯咯”地笑起来。愈加肆无忌惮，因捏准了对方的软肋而为下一次在忍耐的界限上不断突跃汲取勇气。他有这权利的。

谁也没继续搭话，昨夜充填整个房间的汹涌情欲渐渐从内部流失而去。他们躺在床上平稳地呼吸，看着帘幕外天色一点点亮起，白昼到来。指尖的烟眼见就要燃尽，费里西安诺索性提前掐灭了它。他下床，走到窗外轻轻一掸，任由火光熄灭后细碎的灰烬喷洒、散落，融进千代田区微曦的黎明。这里是东京都有名的富人聚集区，恪守着安分守己、互不干涉的绝对规则。没有人会在意这样一个小举动。除了路德维希，没有人。

“习惯就好。”他最后说。

·

“今晚先一起去便利店买点东西吧，”上班地点不同，下电车两人临近分别前费里西安诺侧过头，看似很随意地对他说，眨了眨眼。“冈本快用完了喔。”

路德维希惊了一下，停留在记忆中的还是上次一次性买的一百六十只。因为所需数量庞大而不好意思去便利店，用了纸箱直接网购邮寄到家。“好快。”

“毕竟每天都用得到嘛！”对方耸了耸肩。

“也许之后可以试着节制一点………？”他思忖了片刻，随即又摇头。“不，还是不要了。这方面的花销不算什么啦，何况如果突然这样我大概会很不习惯……”

路德维希像是难以容忍似地再度皱起了眉。完全不加避讳。这是费里西安诺对性，对两人每晚例行情事所抱持的态度。他当然无法理解这点，无论以他们所处的人文社会大环境还是他本人的意愿性格为出发点都是如此。但费里西安诺让他无法理解的也远远不止这一点。举个最典型的例子，那支必定要抽的烟、每个清晨必定要掸入千代田上空的焰灰，种种之类。那家伙是难以解开的谜。假如用一个房洞来形容费里西安诺，他觉得自己就像是错误了的人拿到了合适的钥匙───大概率、不，绝对的意外。

你搞不懂他。路德维希在心里默默确认了这点。但紧接着又有另一个念头从他脑海里浮现出来。关乎他是否对这一切真的感到厌恶。毫无疑问，费里西安诺总是能成功把他气得牙根发痒，他额角绷起的青筋一多半是因为这个。但他对此反感吗？好像也不完全。他又不合时宜地忆起了早上费里西安诺笑着对他说的那句话，“习惯就好。”

习惯。没有错，这才是最可怕的东西。在无知无觉间一点点侵占着生活，把它揉碎后重新组合掺入另一个人的模样。他的确搞不懂费里西安诺，可他已经习惯有费里西安诺存在的日子了。比起“爱”这种虚无缥缈的因素，“习惯”显然更适合作为一切的答案。它使他就算曾经存在那么几分棱角，也被磨平成浑圆之状了无踪迹了。一具完美的容器，就须得敲碎了浑身的骨骼去接纳内容物每一次肆无忌惮的变形才算够格。

几乎已经达成了一种微妙的平衡，因此至少在当下，或许这正是最合适的相处方法。

“等你下班，”他调节下表情，瞥一眼腕上的表的同时点了头。“那时候一起去买吧。”

“亲一下再走？”对方说。

“什………”他愣怔了一下，随即反应过来。费里西安诺的唇已经飞速地贴过来，挨了一下他的嘴角。干涩却又柔软的碰触。他惊异地动了下眼睑，不过一眨眼的工夫，视野中的距离已经被越拉越远，越拉越远，连带着那人身形也变得寡淡。他突然感到怅然若失，于是干脆别过身去不再注视前方。待到面前终于空无一物，他方才转回头来，像块木头似的发起怔了。

·

路德维希应该是不喜欢这样的举止的吧。

“路德。”

他唤了对方一声。那人转过身来，烟雾随即喷涌而至，扑到了带有茫然神情的脸颊上。

“费里西安诺！”

被低吼了。

“抱歉，抱歉。”他低笑着道了歉，却下决心下次还继续做同样的事情。路德维希会厌烦他么？若尝过这样的滋味就会上瘾了。他只是一次又一次在对方的眉眼中窥视见了隐忍的神色。这是他喜欢的表情，独属于费里西安诺的“恶劣性”。

但说完全不会萌生歉疚之意未免太过。路德维希为什么不朝他彻彻底底地发场火？哪怕只有一次也好啊。他完全有可能收敛，倒抵不住对方并没有给他这个机会的意愿。于是他便大胆默认这种种行为是“被许可”、“被需要”的，冠以“习惯”的名号来接受坦荡纯粹的偏爱。他觉得是这样，就继续这样做，而路德维希并不多加抗拒的举止也一次又一次验证了他思绪的正确性。于是连同那恶劣亦变得具有缘由可寻起来了，成了某种骄矜的掩盖或涂饰。

他这样想，将指尖深深嵌入德国人的脊背中，弓起身体。不一会儿，从两瓣唇中就流泻出了最末的叹息。而后他遽然松懈下来，将原本悬于脖颈的手臂垂落，咬住了舌尖去平息狂潮颤栗。

对方摸着他的脑袋，亲了一下他的耳侧。某种抚慰。

他渐渐安静下来，只是因为渐袭而上的冷意而颤抖。路德维希替他拉紧被子，把他包成严严实实的一团。这样你那边该漏风了，他摇头说，然后把被子朝着对方那边拽过去。路德维希没有推辞，把他焐进怀里。

“晚安。”他说。

“晚安。”他也回道。

可是维持现状有什么不好？剩下的事情就该尽数交付给明日。他盯了床头柜一小时前拆开的新盒子两秒，把它随意丢掉在地板上。做完这个动作后，要抑制上下眼皮的打架已经变得极度困难。终于，又过了半分钟，他还是没能忍住，比伴侣先沉沉地睡了过去。

·

半昏半醒。即使是在筋疲力尽中，依然能够梦见以前的事情。他没想到这点，也没意识到这种事会发生。

“呐，路德，”两人交往初期的某个晚上，不知究竟搭错了哪根神经，也没准儿是心血来潮，费里西安诺偏是缠着他要给他念书听。“你对哲学感兴趣吗？”

“还可以。”但对方显然不是会躺在他身边老老实实谈论哲学悖论亦或人类意识形态的人，因此他索性多留了个心眼儿。“讲讲看。”

男孩儿便得逞了似地窝在他怀里狡黠地眯起了眼睛，像只皮毛柔软的猫把爪子搭在他肩上。路德维希边兀自梳理着他的头发边走神，未加过分留意地听着那磕磕绊绊的念腔。

「爱不是将对方理想化，每一个货真价实的情人都知道，假如你真的爱一个人，你不会理想化他。爱意味着，你接受某个人的失败、愚蠢、丑态，然后这个人对你来说依然是绝对的。……」

“等一下，”他没忍住打断了。“这是哲学？”

“恋爱哲学嘛。”费里西安诺以手指来回摩挲书皮，缓缓道出言论提出者的名字。“斯拉沃热·齐泽克。激进派的左派分子，但我倒是很欣赏他───对任何充满理想主义的年轻心智来说，都足以构成致命吸引。”

“可你刚刚还说爱不是将对方理想化。”路德维希低嗤了一声，“等量代换一下，所以，你是想说，即使你失败、愚蠢、丑态毕露，我也必须喜欢并且包容这样的你吗？”

“对噢。”令他没想到的是费里西安诺极干脆地承认了，他又笑，“你不会这样做吗？”

“不是这个理，我没觉得你失败、愚蠢。丑态就更根本谈不上。”

“但是总有无法理解或者其他不顺心的时候吧，”不依不饶的追问。“那个时候你也会这样吗？”

“你………”

贝什米特先生无奈又气恼地咬牙。这简直相当于是逼迫自己承认他一切所作所为皆是合理。他想沉默，却于对视间在那双眸里瞥见了一点儿湿润的水光流转，淹过警戒线后愈发高涨，澎湃成褐色的海。可他愿意直截了当地回答这个问题吗？当然不。那么那时路德维希是怎么做的来着？

“你啊………！”他叹出气，扳过对方头颅的同时亲吻了上去。距离上一场情事结束并没有多久，可他依然引领着费里西安诺再度坠落在床榻上。像两只断了翅的蝴蝶，凭触角做最后的纠缠，尽管实质上那并非结束。费里西安诺的肢体在他的触碰下纤弱地打着颤。他该怎么告诉他，他又该怎么告诉他。路德维希从未发自内心觉得费里西安诺的举措困扰，而费里西安诺也只是纯粹地贪恋被关怀的热度。这是种彼此攫取，建立在彼此需要的基础上，不是简单“习惯”两个字能够解释概括得了的。他既愿意包容，双方无论是谁也都享受这种包容，因此他们为什么不相爱？逐日逐日，爱是件消耗品没错，但再多的消耗也耐何不过无尽。他愿意消耗，更重要的，他耗得起。

足够了，这就。其他无关紧要的琐事都是构建成爱的一部分。比起考虑那些，抓住“爱”这件事本身已足够让他们去抓住情感权重的亿分之一。

·

是，就是那样。

他再度睁开了眼睛，听见费里西安诺时而极轻，时而略重的呼吸声。断断续续，听上去却意外地是平稳的，正如从前重复过却又与此不同的无数个夜晚那样。从窗缝中流进的冷风昭告着现下时节仍为初春，寒意凛然，唯一可判称的温热就来自皮肤紧密相贴的渡入。

路德维希轻手轻脚地下床，确认未扰到身边人后默默走至了窗边。帘幕被拉开，不仅自身睡意仍未褪去，整个千代田也被浓浓的疲倦感包裹，静无声息。只有城市边缘的最远处仍然可见穿行车流所制造的一丁点儿辉光，以半透明呈现的状态闪闪烁烁，宛如浸泡在水中的玻璃纸糖衣。他就伴着那毫微亮从烟盒里取了一支费里西安诺平常最惯抽的万宝路。

雾气盘旋渐远，他模仿着记忆中伴侣的动作，尚不熟练地掸了一下指缝间残余的烟灰。火焰燃至终末，寥落的星点残烬很快被风吹走，在千代田区尚未彻底明晰起的深蓝色天幕下划出了最后一道亮弧。注视一朵花的绽放那样，捕捉到的是瞬间即逝的美。那家伙在做出这个动作时也会涌现出这样的思绪吗？他们心迹的轨道如今得以重合些许吗？路德维希好奇问题的答案，却又觉得为此去惊醒酣眠的恋人实在是小题大做，全然不必。于是他仅仅是思考着，然后笑了起来。

Fin.

注：

千代田区：日本东京都最有名的富人区  
冈本：日产安全套，家喻户晓


End file.
